


The Skin You Wear

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	The Skin You Wear

As loathe as Ray is to admit it, his attraction to Fraser had initially been out of a sense of relief. Unlike the rest of his social life, there was no posturing with someone like Fraser. With Fraser, what you saw was what you got. And Fraser kind of followed that philosophy or whatever when it came to other people; he took everyone as they were, even while seeming to rise above it all in some kind of squeaky-clean, ultra morally Scotch-guarded way.

And then the quest happened, and reality hit Ray like the North Canadian wind (and snow, and the sunlight that bounces off the extremely white snow). Because with Fraser, what you see is pretty much what you get, and buried under all of that is a man who doesn’t really want to let anyone in, not fully. Ray’s been there, done that, and has the lousy t-shirt somewhere in a box, so he doesn’t exactly blame the guy. And Ray’s always gonna be there, during those far-between moments when Fraser decides to open up just a crack and let his friends in.

Vecchio is a different story. Vecchio does the hard-ass act with a side of bluster, all day long if he needs to, pulls off the bad cop, bad cop routine with Ray, and then goes home to step out of that posturing like he steps out of those suits of his, fusses over Ray and rubs out the knots in his shoulders, and goes to sleep with their limbs all tangled up together. Unless, of course, he fucks Ray slow and hard and gives Ray so much attitude that Ray’s left a sated, boneless mess. And Ray can’t get enough of any of it, because it means Vecchio gets him, like no one else.


End file.
